


And Since Everybody Thinks They're Gay

by inknoodle



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, One Shot, and i rushed it, i think, ohhhhh god this suuuuucks, so i dont really know what im doing, they kiss and i dunno why, this is my first fanfic where things dont go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inknoodle/pseuds/inknoodle
Summary: I wrote this. Personally, I don't think Diss-Pair is a couple, but I gotta give the people what they want. I could focus on all the other stuff I'm writing, but this infected me about a day ago and I absolutely had to. Sorry.
Relationships: Ikkan/Warabi (Splatoon)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Stars flickered in the beautiful night sky as discordant and low tunes could be heard in the building. Other people were asleep, not doing what the bassist was, which was practicing. For what? Interviews would say tension, but there was a lot more to it than that. Music was his passion, and he couldn't afford to slip up in his mind. He was great at he was, unfortunately enough. His eyes focused on the wall in front of him as he played. Out of pure concentration, his fingers moved all on their own. Every small mistake made him restart and keep going.

The duplex's door creaked open from downstairs, giving the signal that the second and less strange resident had returned. He'd went away, for sure, but where? Whatever he said wasn't caught by the other, whose phone had been off even before the session began. It buzzed, not even phasing him. There was a text that stated the obvious about his arrival as he heard cheerful humming downstairs. That was one of the main ways to know he'd come home.

How was he so happy all the time, anyway?

He stopped by the doorway, continuously staring at who was inside.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm playing. Been playing, actually."

"For how long?"

"Well," he glanced at his case, stuffing his instrument back inside. "Since you've been gone."

There was no telling what he said that would make his partner concerned, but he sure looked the part.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself, " He grabbed the back of his shirt. "Do you ever take naps? Like, _ever_ ever?"

"Nope. Too busy. Practice."

"Practice?"

Warabi tried with all his might to pull Ikkan from his chair and man, was this guy heavy. A wheeze came from his mouth watching the smaller one tug at his arm.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll just go to bed-"

"You won't! How can I know for sure if I'm not there?"

Ikkan looked over at his bed. He was unsure whether it could fit two people or not, but he knew that wouldn't stop his bandmate. Convincing him was no option, either. Being stubborn wasn't his thing unless it came down to his freakishly tall friend. They were both lacking in health information, but not sleeping led to terrible things. What these things were was never said, and despite that, it still worked on every gullible little kid.

And Ikkan was not that. Instead, he was changing into something more suitable. Warabi always found it weird that he didn't put on any pants at night. The only reason he barely ever brought it up was because he was comfortable. It was a two-way street, and they fed into each other's comfortability.

"Why do you never wear pants?"

"Feels better."

Warabi blushed. "That's disgusting. W-Weird, I mean! You're not gross."

One thing he didn't like was when there was silence. Unless he was sleeping or unoccupied, it made him feel kind of stupid. Every time he thought that, he realized that he'd been called smart by the very person he lived and played with. He whispered noises that only a cat would pay attention to. This was extremely out of character, with him taking the lead of any physical interaction. Ikkan was already in bed, so at least it was a bit easier.

Apparently, there were no pillows here. Ikkan had taken them off a while ago and had been too lazy to get them back. The only place somewhat comfortable to sleep on was the mattress, covered with the plainest sheets in the world.

"Why not sleep somewhere else, Ikkan?"

Speaking of Ikkan, he was lying face-down, his hands covering the same body part. He always slept weirdly.

"Mm? Where?"

"Maybe you could sleep on my chest."

And the room fell silent. Dead silent.

"...Ikkan?"

His right hand moved slowly to partially reveal his face. He looked a little panicked and was obviously blushing.

"Are you okay?"

"I would love nothing more than to sleep on your chest."

"Oh! I--I just thought--"

The wind was knocked out of him when Ikkan hit his chest. Every appendage of his was heavy, proven further when he snuggled closer. He, shockingly enough, looked very content.

"If I start drooling, wake me up, alright?"

"Alright. I'll try, but I might fall asleep. I...tend to do that."

"Doesn't matter," He swiftly kissed him on the cheek like it was no big deal. "We'll both be asleep by that time. You're getting really warm, too."

"Yeah, mhm! G-Goodnight!"

"G'night."


	2. And Since I Think The Story Kinda Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote it. This time, there's no rushing, and I'm doing it because I wanted to.

Stars flickered in the sky as discordant and low tunes could be heard in the building. Other, more normal people were asleep, not doing what the bassist was, which was practicing. Interviewers would tell you if you asked them, and interviews said tension, but there was a lot more to it than that. Music equaled passion, and he couldn't afford to slip up in his mind. As he was, he was great, loved by a lot, but he didn't get that. His eyes focused on the wall in front of him as he played. Out of pure concentration, his fingers moved all on their own. Every small mistake made him restart and keep going.

The duplex's door creaked open from downstairs, and the second and less strange resident had returned. He'd went away, for sure, but where? Whatever he said wasn't caught by the other, which was normal, who was playing even before he left It buzzed, not even phasing him. There was a text that stated the obvious about his arrival as he heard cheerful humming downstairs, one of the main ways to know he'd come home. How was he so happy all the time, anyway?

He stopped by the doorway, gawking at who was inside.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm playing. I've been playing, actually."

"For how long?"

"Some time." 

He glanced at his case, stuffing his instrument back inside. Those Squid Squad stickers loosened his stone-cold attitude every time he looked at them. Oh, those adorable idiots.

"Since you've been gone, probably."

There was no telling what he said that would make his partner concerned, but he sure looked the part.

"You shouldn't overexert yourself, " He grabbed the back of his shirt. "Do you ever take naps? Ever?"

"Nope. Don't remember them. Just practice."

"Practice? Nonsense, come on!"

Warabi tried with all his might to pull Ikkan from his chair and, man, was this guy heavy! A chuckle came from his mouth watching the weaker one tug at his arm like it would do anything.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll just go to bed-"

"You won't! How can I know for sure if I'm not there?"

Ikkan looked over at his bed. He was unsure whether it could fit two people or not, but he knew that wouldn't stop his bandmate. Convincing him was no option, either. Being stubborn wasn't his thing unless it came down to his freakishly tall friend. They were both lacking in health information, but not sleeping led to terrible things. What these things were was never said, and despite that, it still worked on every gullible little kid.

And Ikkan was not that. Instead, he was changing into something more suitable. Warabi always found it weird that he didn't put on any pants at night. The only reason he barely ever brought it up was because he was comfortable. It was a two-way street, and they fed into each other's comfortability.

"Why do you never wear pants?"

"Feels better."

Warabi blushed. "That's disgusting. W-Weird, I mean! You're not gross."

"Ah, I know what you mean."

One thing he didn't like was when there was silence. Unless he was sleeping or unoccupied, it made him feel kind of stupid. Did he actually know what he meant? Every time he thought that array of questions and sentiments, he realized that he'd been called smart by the very person he lived and played with. He whispered noises that only a cat would pay attention to. This was extremely out of character, with him taking the lead of any physical interaction. Ikkan was already in bed, so at least it was a bit easier.

Apparently, there were no pillows here. Ikkan had taken them off a while ago and had been too lazy to get them back. The only place somewhat comfortable to sleep on was the mattress, covered with the plainest sheets in the world.

"Why not sleep somewhere else, Ikkan?"

Speaking of Ikkan, he was lying face-down, his hands covering the same body part. He always slept weirdly.

"Mm? Where?"

"Maybe you could sleep on my chest."

And the room fell silent. Dead silent.

"...Ikkan?"

His right hand moved slowly to partially reveal his face. He looked a little panicked and was obviously blushing.

"Are you okay?"

Removing his hands entirely and looking him straight in the eyes, he responded, "I would love nothing more than to sleep on your chest."

"Oh! I--I just thought--"

The wind was knocked out of him when Ikkan hit his chest. Every appendage of his was heavy, proven further when he snuggled closer. He, shockingly enough, looked very content, even cracking a bit of a smile. Words easily slipped into the air, his comfortability easing them out.

"If I start drooling, wake me up, alright?"

"Alright. I'll try, but I might fall asleep. I...tend to do that."

"Doesn't matter. Most girls would think that's appealing, y'know? Most would think _you're_ appealing."

Even if Ikkan was absolutely heavy, he was quite adorable as well. For being the guy known as loud and possibly violent, it was a little funny to think about the contrast.

"Are _you_ the girl in this situation?"

"If you want. Maybe _you're_ the girl in this situation, and that's why you're so cute."

"Cute?!"

Silence again. The embarrassment today was overwhelming, and if you were there, you would've felt your guts being crushed by it. Instead of focusing on that, though, Warabi focused on the stars. Another question popped into his mind.

"Have you ever been kissed by a girl? Do you even _kiss_ girls?"

"Not really. I guess I could think of you as the girl."

He swiftly kissed him on the cheek like it was no big deal, making both freeze up a few seconds later.

"That was good, right?

"I'm not really a skilled kisser, but I think that was sweet. G-Goodnight!"

"G'night."

And they laid there together, eyes still wide open. It had gotten way darker by now.

"Would you be okay with kissing guys, too? I'm more of a girl kind of guy."

"That doesn't matter. I guess I just kiss anyone, but you were my first."

"Does that mean I'm special?"

"Very," Another kiss. "Very special."

**Author's Note:**

> Go read something else. Please don't let me be known in the Splatoon community for a fluff one-shot that I rushed out in a day to get it over with.


End file.
